As with any other imaging system both the makers and the users of a magnetic resonance systems are interested in establishing, as simply and accurately as possible, the image quality that can be obtained with such a system. Two especially important image quality characteristics, namely the “local resolution” or “high-contrast resolution” can be derived from what is known as the modulation transfer function” or “MTF” for short). The modulation transfer function here is a quantitative variable depending on the local frequency to be mapped for describing the local resolution of an imaging system. With X-ray systems the MTF is a function which reduces monotonously as the local frequency increases and finally, at the limit frequency, falls below a specific threshold value (e.g. 50%). With magnetic resonance systems on the other hand the MTF is as a rule a constant which suddenly falls to zero at what is known as the Nyquist frequency íc which corresponds to the minimum value of the local resolution. The local resolution—and thereby the Nyquist frequency—can usually be set on the magnetic resonance system (MR system) and is primarily a function of the gradient strength setting. Use of specific filters further allows the modulation transfer function of the MR system to be influenced however. For example the Hanning filter can be used to filter out high local frequencies. Using these types of filter the MTF of the MR system, especially close to the Nyquist frequencies íc, is blurred.